Rainy Day
by Godsliltippy
Summary: Oneshot. A quiet evening at home alone turns into a nightmare for Cricket. At least Rex is there to help. Rex!Whump, light Crickex. Thanks for R&R!


Fic for mah friend!

This comes from me wanting to write something that didn't involve my OC! Hope yall like it!

**Rainy Day **

by Tippy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A night without the guys was exactly what she needed. Cricket curled up further into her blanket and book, intently reading about the adventures of her favorite heros. It had been dark out most of the day with storms that had brought a constant patter of rain on their tin roof. A few times, the noise had lulled her to sleep, but after a large cup of tea she was back to her reading.

A soft tap at the door pulled her attention away and she looked across the room in confusion. Not many people knew about their home, and the guys rarely knocked before entering. Quietly, she walked across the room and peered out their peep hole. Her brow furrowed at the sight of a soaked figure, hair plastered to his face. Recognition dawned on her and she jerked the door open.

"Rex!" Immediately, the boy fell forward into her arms. "Oh- Rex?" She stood there in shock for a moment before carefully pulling him into the shelter of her home.

He was silent as she lay him across the sofa, ignoring the moisture soaking into the cushions. Once he was situated, she was finally able to fully see him. His jacket was torn and mud-stained, as were his pants. A purple bruise was forming along his jaw line, along with a swelling split lip. He'd certainly looked better.

"Rex?" She tried again, "Rex, can you hear me?"

She earned a soft moan before his eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment to focus on her, "Cricket? Wha-" He let out a sharp gasp after trying to sit up.

"Take it easy," she urged, moving to the kitchen to get some things to help clean him up. "You've been beat up pretty bad."

He relaxed, taking a slow, deep breath as the pain subsided. "Thanks, Cricket." He gave her a halfhearted smile as he took the towel and ice pack she offered.

"You want to tell me why you decided to scare me half to death?" She smiled, taking a seat on the coffee table.

The ice pack pressed to his cheek, he began, "Got more than I bargained for trying to take down an evo on my own."

She frowned, "You came all the way here, on your own? To fight an evo?"

He blushed, clear uncomfortable with his next response, "I know, its stupid." He rubbed his face in frustration, "We were dealing with some evos in Japan and it didn't go very well. I got in an argument with Six about responsibility and needing to stay focused or whatever. I guess I got fed up and took off. You guys were the closest friends I could think of."

She nods, "And the mega evo?"

Rex carefully sat up on the sofa, hugging his ribs. "Ran into it just outside of the city. Thought it'd be a good stress reliever. Boy was I seriously wrong."

Cricket gave him a sympathetic smile, taking the ice pack as he used the towel on his soaked hair. "What happened to it?"

"Not sure," he frowned, his eyes shifting to stare at the floor, "I had to run. I'm surprised I even made it here."

Standing from the table, Cricket moved to sit next to the down teen. "Well, I'm glad you did." She takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He blushed slightly, letting his hand rest in hers.

Blushing herself, she finally stood again, "Now, why don't you lay down and get some sleep. You look like you need it."

He smiled, letting himself sink back on the couch. Warm covers were draped over him, followed by a pillow placed under his head. "You're the best, Cricket." He mumbled, eyelids already sliding shut.

She gave him a light kiss on the forehead before grabbing her book and moving over to a chair. As late as it was getting, she honestly didn't think she could sleep any time soon. Instead, she opened her book, eyes lifting to check on her slumbering friend every few minutes.

oOoOoOo

She jolted awake in the chair, her book hitting the floor. Rex was up as well, having heard the large thud outside her home. Heart racing, she silently moved to the peep hole.

"What is it?" Rex asked anxiously.

"I-I don't see anything." Her voice was hushed as she scanned the rooftop.

Rex stood, apparently feeling much better than his earlier state. They were silent, listening to the cacophony of rain on the roof, which was interrupted by the thrums of thunder in the distance. Eventually, their breathing evened as their nerves relaxed.

"Maybe... it was just thunder?" Cricket asked, not really believing that explanation.

The answer came in a crash of metal being ripped apart. Their gaze shot towards the ceiling at the gaping hole and the clawed arm that had ripped through it.

Wide-eyed, Rex ran to Cricket, sheltering her from the debris as it rained down.

"Is that-" She didn't finish her question as Rex nodded, grabbing her hand and shoving her towards the base of the stairs.

"Hide, I'll lead it away from here." He turned, heading for the door, but was stopped as slender fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"You couldn't handle that thing on your own earlier. We're better off fighting it together." Her grip stayed firm.

"Cricket," He gave her an pleading look, "I don't want you getting hurt. Please, just stay here."

Her fingers loosened, taken aback by his request. It was enough to let him slip away and through the front door. Cursing herself, she followed, noticing the absence of the clawed hand in the ceiling.

The door swung open and she stepped out into the pouring rain, searching for her friend. A flash of lightning illuminated the roof top, revealing the figure she was searching for, along with the towering hulk of the evo. Its clawed hand tour up chunks of tar as its swipe missed its target. Its other hand, a large fist, swung out, catching Rex in the side, sending him into the building's AC unit.

She watched as he sprang to his feet, smack hands forming. His right slammed into the evos torso forcing it back a few paces, the other hand coming down on its head. The evo roared in frustration rather than pain. The fist opened, grabbing the teen's ankle. In one swift movement, it was up, lifting Rex high in the air before bringing him down onto the rooftop. Cricket cringed as the monster proceeded to slam her friend again into the floor.

Relief filled her as Rex formed his punk busters, kicking hard into the evo's face sending it sprawling on its back. He stood shakily, the legs disintegrating as he formed the BFS. He swung hard, but his arm came to a jarring halt as the creature snatched it in mid air. It was up again, pulling the teen forward, towards its open, tooth filled mouth.

"Rex!" She yelled as she watch the evo clamp down on her friend's shoulder. Rex's cry met the sharp crash of thunder as a bolt of lighting struck close by. She was moving before her mind had come up with an idea to save her friend. Leaping high into the air, she aimed for the base of the creatures neck. She felt the snap as she hit, eliciting a growl from the evo as it dropped its prey.

Rex writhed on the rooftop as blood mingled with the rainwater. Cricket landed next to him, pulling him out of the way as the enraged evo slammed its fist down where his chest once was. He sucked in a breath, trying to stand on his own while pushing her back towards the shelter.

"Go!" He wheezed, clutching his shoulder.

"No!" She growled, pulling him to the side as the creature barreled past them, smashing into the building's ledge. "We're beating this thing together! There has to be a way!"

Lightning and thunder ripped through the sky again. Rex's breath hitched, "I've got an idea."

Cricket nodded, helping him dodge another attack from the evo. She followed his line of sight as he pointed towards some cables suspended over the roof. She understood.

"I'll keep it busy." He took his weight off her, forming a smack hand on the uninjured arm. "Make it quick."

She nods, eyes filled with fear before leaping up to the building that joined theirs.

Rex stood his ground, eyeing the evo as it got ready to charge again. As the creature sprang, Rex quickly sidestepped, slamming his mechanical hand into the creature, sending it skidding into the wet roof. Taking his moment, he sprinted for the gang's home, diving through the entrance way just as Cricket cut the electric wires, letting them fall into the pools surrounding the evo. Cracks and howls filled the night sky as the electricity ran through the beast. Eventually, the night became silent, except for the patter of raindrops and the rumbling of thunder.

Cricket watched the motionless evo for a moment before running along the building and jumping to the rooftop of her home. She climbed through the hole, landing next to the shivering form of her friend as he lay panting on the floor.

"Rex?" She carefully rolled him onto his back. "Please be okay."

He gave her a shaky smile, cringing as his shoulder shifted. "D-Did you get it?"

She noded, hands hovering over his chest, unsure of how to help him. She watched as he lifted a hand to his ear, removing a small, white device.

"-to call Providence." His eyes slipped shut as she took the device.

Panicked, she slipped the device into her ear and pressed the button. "Hello? Providence?"

She heard static for a short moment, followed by a stern voice. "Who is this?"

"Cricket, I'm a friend of Rex. He's hurt really bad." She listened intently to the silence and her own heart beat.

Moments later the static disappeared, "We have your location, ETA 1 hour."

She sighed in relief, taking her friend's hand, letting its warmth reassure her until help arrived.

oOoOoOo

The morning sun shone in the still puddles. She found Rex sitting on the roof ledge, his arm wrapped tightly against his chest. He looked tired. She was pretty sure she didn't look one hundred percent herself. Taking a seat next to him, she let her head rest of his good shoulder. His hand found hers, squeezing it lightly.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Any time."

Content to just sit in each others company, they watched as the evo was loaded into the providence transport. It was over.

The End.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

And thats it! Hope yall liked this! :D I found Crickex to be extremely adorable *-* I may need to write about it more often!

Anyway! Thanks for reading!


End file.
